


Trivium

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Marine Corps, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Toni Topaz and Sweet Pea have been best friends since they joined the Southside Serpents. They've also been sleeping with each other and chasing after the same women for as long as they can remember. One night they meet Cheryl Blossom, a young business woman from the Northside, who they both decide to pursue, together.





	1. 10:00AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that the main point of this story is for a lot of smut. There will be some sort of story of course, but it's main purpose is for some fun. I have an ending in mind, and I do not have a posting schedule, so it will just be whenever I have something new. This is just for fun so I hope you enjoy it and let me know if there's anything you want to see in the comments.
> 
> Chapter One is all Toni/Sweet Pea, but don't worry our lovely Cheryl will come in soon.

**_Toni -_ **

 

I awoke from my peaceful slumber to the gradually increasing volume of my alarm. Sore, and still half asleep, I reached for my phone on the bedside table, hitting the ‘stop’ button without having to look. Behind me Sweet Pea’s heavy arm tugged at my waist and pulled me closer to his warm body.

 

“Five more minutes, ma,” he mumbled, joking even in his barley conscious state.

 

I turned to face him, the weight of his arm across me making it more difficult than I expected. I smiled as I watched his face, eyes closed and features relaxed. I loved the mornings that I got to wake up next to him. Thankfully they were a regular occurrence.

 

I pushed his dark hair off his forehead, trailing my fingers down his neck, over his Serpent tattoo, matching the one on my forearm. We’d both joined the Serpents when we were sixteen, our initiation on the same night. We celebrated by going to get our tattoos together – him teasing me when I said it hurt. Since then I’d gotten dozens more, addicted to the sting and burn of the needle, something about it so consuming that I craved more. I had more than Sweet Pea at this point, proving he had no more grounds to tease me about it.

 

I smiled as I noticed his jaw stiffen with a forming smile. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his full lips, rewarded with a grin. He had the best smile I’d ever laid my eyes on, his teeth white, perfect, and straight, his lips plump and his jaw strong and wide.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m up,” his tired dark eyes opened lazily. “And ready to start the day off right.”

 

I laughed as he quickly and easily dominated, pinning my body with his own, pushing my legs open so he could settle between my thighs. We were still naked from last night, his already hard cock pressed against me. I moaned, eagerly reaching between us and taking him into my hand, pumping a few times before moving him to my opening.

 

“Shit,” he growled into my neck, his breath warm on my skin as he pushed all the way in, filling me up with a hard push.

 

I hissed at the burn as he stretched me, loving the short second of pain before pleasure.

 

“Fucking take it,” he instructed harshly, biting at the sensitive skin below my chin, his hand gripping my hip so tight I was sure it would bruise throughout the day. I loved how quickly he went from being light hearted to tough. Sure, it had something to do with his short temper, but he was the most familiar thing to me, and it no longer fazed me the way it did when we were teens. I felt my arousal coating his length, allowing each thrust to become more comfortable, tipping us both closer to the edge.

 

“Oh god, yes, I love your dick,” I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulder blades, and scratching down, making sure I drew blood. We were each other’s equals, both going back and forth between fighting for control. Sometimes I let him play boss and other times he let me, a constant game we’d been playing since we were sixteen and took each other’s virginities. How far we’d come since then.

 

He’d driven us into the middle of nowhere in his old beat up truck, wide open fields around us and a single blanket to help cover the flatbed of the truck, hard against my back as we connected for the first time. I remember it hurt like a mother fucker, but even back then I knew I was one of the lucky ones – sharing this with someone I’d know for the rest of my life – a true friend I’d never had before.

 

“Ah, you bitch,” he snarled, pulling my hands away from his back and pinning my forearms next to us on the mattress. I balled my hands into fists, pushing up without success. He grinned down at me, tisking at my actions. “If you can’t be a good girl, then you don’t get to touch.”

 

I groaned in irritation, but we both knew all too well that this is how we worked, teasing and playing. “Shut up and fuck me harder,” I demanded, pressing my hips up in an attempt to get him deeper, staring into his dark eyes with challenge. He was breathtakingly handsome, something he used to his advantage often.

 

Only fueled further by my words, he pushed my arms above my head on the pillow, grabbing both wrists with one hand and moving the other between our bodies. I cried out when he slipped out of me, instantly missing the fullness of him. I looked down, watching him wrap his hand around his length, feeling extremely turned on by the sight. He stroked himself a few times, before holding the base and slapping me, the weight of his dick heavy and hard against my throbbing clit.

 

“Fucking hell,” I gasped, the slapping not ceasing as he continued, the sound of skin against skin making me moan louder and press forward for more.

 

I pressed my head back into the pillow, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head as the warm feeling of an orgasm threatened to erupt from my core. Just as I was about to beg him not to stop his welcome assault on my aching nerve, he pushed back in, my small scream filling the bedroom as I came, hard, feeling my walls spasm around him.

 

My back arched, my body having a mind of its own as my brain turned to mush. He let his grip loose, moving his hand to grope my breast, pinching my nipple and rolling it between his fingers. The sensation tingled throughout my whole body, traveling down to my center again.

 

With my hands now free I tangled them in his wild hair, our faces pressed together at our cheeks, lips avoiding each other due to morning breath. I closed my eyes, a lazy smile creeping it’s way across my lips, enjoying his throaty groans and growls.

 

“Got another one in you, babe?” he asked, making me moan in response.

 

“I’m so close, SP… Don’t stop.” I breathed, pressing my breasts up into his hard chest. His muscles moving against me felt so amazing, his body perfectly sculpted. Pressing my heels into his ass, hard as he thrust diligently, I tried to pull him closer, get him deeper even though I knew I couldn’t fit anymore than he was already giving me. He was bigger than any of the other men I’d been with, and no one had ever really compared.

 

His hand moved to my neck, his fingers moving my face to the side as he attacked my jawline with heated kisses.

 

Feeling my orgasm building, so close yet not close enough; I pleaded in short gasps, his name rolling off my tongue easily.

 

“That’s it, baby, come on my cock… Fuck...” His words were always enough, enough to make me lose control, let the pleasure roll through every inch of my body, making me shake in its wake.

 

He murmured curses against my ear, his increasing thrusts indicating he was close. “Come inside my pussy, baby,” I urged, my arms moving to his back and holding him close as his hot seed spilled inside me with his final few thrusts, his dick twitching.

 

After a moment of stillness, he rolled off me, a satisfied chuckle leaving his lips as he spread out on the bed. I stretched my legs out, groaning at the momentary pain from the position he’d held me in.

 

We both stayed motionless for a few minutes, catching our breaths and letting our heart rates return to normal. I reached over and grabbed a few tissues as he got off the bed. I wiped away the combination of both our release, looking up at his towering 6’4” frame as he ran a hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders back.

 

I bit my lip as I admired his firm ass, his arms, shoulder, and back just as muscular, covered in various tattoos. His skin was tanned, only slightly lighter than my own, the ink on his skin joined by scares from battle wounds, both from being in the marines and in the Serpents. I knew only too well, having been in the army myself. People think that if you’re in a gang there’s no leaving, but it’s not like that at all, it’s a family that supports each other. They told me to go do what I needed, and that I’d have a home here waiting for me when I returned, a spot in the Serpents till the end.

 

“You want a shower?” Sweet Pea asked, glancing back at me over his shoulder and smirking when he caught me looking.

 

“No. I’m going to go for a run first,” I told him, gazing up at the ceiling as he walked away.

 

I was mostly into women, Sweet Pea being one of the only exceptions. Sure, I’d slept with other men, but always enjoyed chasing women more. Sweet Pea and I were often after the same ones, making a game out of who could get more. It was never a problem for us, sleeping with other women, but when he found out about one of the men, Sweet Pea had beaten him until Jughead and Joaquin had to pry him off, afraid he was going to kill him. I liked the jealousy, if I was being honest.

 

I heard the shower start and pulled myself off the bed, grabbing a pair of panties, yoga pants and a sports bra, socks and sneakers following as I dressed. I joined Sweat Pea in the bathroom, the steam already fogging the mirror. I rummaged a drawer for a hair tie, pulling my long, thick, blonde and pink streaked hair into a ponytail.

 

The water turned off as I began brushing my teeth, looking over at his naked, dipping wet body when he pushed the curtain open, running a hand through his full head of hair. I threw him the towel he’d placed on the closed toilet seat and he began drying himself silently.

 

He turned to show me the marks my nails had made on his back, “You’re fucking crazy, woman,”

 

It only made me smile in pride, “I’m gonna head out,” I told him, ignoring his statement. My apartment was his second home, and he’d been here countless times without me so I knew he’d lock up after himself.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you downstairs later tonight?”

 

I nodded in response to his question. I lived above the Serpents headquarters, also known as The Whyte Wyrm, a bar on the south side of town. FP and Jughead were the owners of the bar, and they’d hired me to manage it a few years back, putting my business degree to use.

 

I loved it actually, and felt really comfortable in my life for a change. It also meant that I wasn’t involved in the more nasty and illegal business that the Serpents were a part of. Sweet Pea thrived in the violence. I could definitely hold my own, but it wasn’t something I craved like he did.

 

I shut the door and jogged down the stairs, leading to the back parking lot of The Wyrm. I began my usual rout, into the small clearing that lead into the woods, the dirt beneath me pounding against my feet as I went. I didn’t listen to music, enjoying the natural sounds instead. Sweetwater River wasn’t too close but you could still hear the water from a distance if you really listened.

 

Ever since I’d gotten into shape upon joining the army, I’d become addicted to it – running most mornings to help keep fit. I joined when I was 17, getting my mother to sign the papers without much effort. Growing up she was never much of a mother, always having sex with strange men for drugs and money, never giving me much thought. I basically raised myself, and by my teenaged years I began crashing at Jughead and FP’s trailer, only a few over from my mother’s. As far as I was concerned, PF was the only real parent I ever had. I never knew my own father, and I’m pretty sure my mother didn’t either. All I’d gotten from him was his looks – brown eyes and hair, tanned skin, full lips and big round eyes. My mother was the complete opposite – blonde, blue eyed with thin lips and narrow small eyes.

 

At sixteen I joined the Serpents, then a year later the army, earning my business degree while on active duty. Suddenly I had two families, and when I returned home FP put me to work at the bar, letting me take over when the old manager retired.

 

Much like the rest of the Serpents, Sweet Pea was supportive, joining the marines upon his 18th year, and leaving Riverdale for about the same amount of time I was gone. We kept in touch, the distance not affecting our friendship at all.

 

Now, in my late 20s, everything was falling into place. Yeah, sometimes I wondered where this thing with Sweat Pea was going, but didn’t want to mess with a good thing. I didn’t mind that he slept with other women, because I personally enjoyed being able to do the same thing. But in the end, would we end up with different people, would we still be friends, or would one of us get hurt? One thing I was sure about was that he was the closest that I felt to home.

 

I pushed harder against the ground, my feet taking me further, my tangled thoughts somehow calming with the activity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl comes into the next chapter


	2. 10:00PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any lack of smut will definitely be made up for in the next chapter.

**_Cheryl -_ **

 

_This is so not my scene_ , I thought, feeling my red lips turn into a frown, my nose turning up at all the leather jackets and dark clothing in the smoky, dimly lit main room of the bar. The music was mixed with loud laughter and talking coming from every direction. I was not dressed appropriately, sticking out like a sore thumb – I was usually bold and didn’t care, but I’d also never been to a biker bar before now. It was kind of odd.

 

Kevin had been begging me to come meet his new boyfriend, a Serpent member he’d met who was dealing drugs at the Twilight drive-in. I admit, I was intrigued and wanted to meet this new dangerous man – to make sure he was good enough for my best friend. What a good preppy guy like Kevin was doing dating a drug dealing gang member was beyond me.

 

Kevin had come over an hour ago, demanding I get dressed and come with him, telling me I worked too hard and had forgotten how to have fun. Taking over my family business and running it on my own was taking up all my time, it was true.

 

Kevin helped me pick out a short, tight, deep v neck dress in my signature red color, choosing thigh high, high heeled boots, leaving only the skin of my thighs exposed. I added a black choker necklace and bright red lipstick to help dress it up. I’d always been comfortable exposing my body and showing off my assets, but it didn’t mean I gave it away easily – usually pretty selective with my lovers.

 

Now, in my mid twenties, I’d been with a total of three people. There was Josie in senior year. I used my family connections to help her with her career and the distance as she began to tour proved to be too much. My business kept me rooted in Riverdale and hers would always have her traveling.

 

Next was Nick, who I broke up with when I realized he was a total prick, only caring about appearances and my money. And Paul, a one-night stand that was too fun to regret.

 

“Cheryl, you came! Finally!” Joaquin greeted, draping an arm around Kevin. Kevin had the biggest smile across his face that I’d ever seen, and that was enough for me. Kevin deserved to be happy. Joaquin was gorgeous – tall, dark, and handsome, his eyes bright blue and piercing. Even if this relationship didn’t work out, he could have fun along the way.

 

“I was _dragged_ , Joaquin, _dragged_ ,” I shivered, correcting him as I looked around again, trying not to grimace. I didn’t want to be too disrespectful.

 

“Well come on, it won’t be bad. Let’s get you a drink.” He offered, motioning for me to walk over to the bar with them. We found a free spot by the bar and I leaned on it carefully, checking it first for dirt or stickiness. When I was satisfied I wouldn’t catch anything by touching the polished wood, I leaned in, checking out the extensive liquor collection behind the bar, wondering what I might order.

 

My eyes were averted when the bartender said hello, bumping fists with Joaquin.

 

“Toni, this is Kevin’s good friend Cheryl, it’s her first time here,”

 

She was stunning, her beauty bringing a smile to my face as I reached across the bar to shake her hand. She had long thick brown hair, streaked with blonde and pink high lights throughout. It was curled in soft big waves, wild around her beautiful face.

 

“Welcome, Cheryl, it’s always nice to have a newcomer.” Her voice was sexy and feminine, calm and confident. I instantly imagined her whispering sweet nothings into my ear all night.

 

“Consider me a new regular,” I told her, openly leaning forward a little, showing off my cleavage and not being subtitle about it. I was flirty, and sometimes it got me into trouble, but I knew who I was. And besides, I really hadn’t been out in a long time – I hadn’t interacted with other people for pleasure rather than business in I don’t know how long.

 

My heart fluttered when her full lips turned into a smirk, her warm eyes traveling to my chest, just where I wanted them. “Lucky me… what can I get you, beautiful?”

 

“Surprise me,” I told her, biting my lip as I checked her out while she worked. Her arms were covered in colorful tattoos, her tight denim short shorts showing off her sexy tanned legs and her loose tank top was ripped up and showing slivers of bra and skin, her midriff exposed, toned and flat. She had army tags hanging from her neck and her makeup was dark, framing her flirty eyes perfectly.

 

Kevin nudged me and I looked side ways at him, unable to hide my smile. “Aren’t you glad you came?”

 

“Oh yeah,” I leaned into him, placing my head on his shoulder for a moment.

 

Toni handed the guys their beers and placed a pink drink in front of me. “Thanks,” I told her, taking the straw between my lips and sucking in the sweetness mixed with liquor.

 

Toni winked, a smile plastered on her face as she continued to work.

 

“Come on Toni, come play pool with us. What are you doing working?” Joaquin asked.

 

“In a little bit?” Toni replied, making me perk up in excitement, wanting a chance to spend some time with her. “I had a call out, I’m just waiting for the replacement to show up.”

 

“It’s no fun being the boss.” Joaquin teased, “Well, come over when you can.”

 

Kevin took my hand, pulling me away from the bar, but not until Toni and I exchanged another smile. I was sure to sway my hips as we walked away, hoping her eyes were on me still.

 

Kevin, Joaquin and I found a free tall table, setting our drinks on it while we waited for a pool table to open up, taking the opportunity to get to know each other. I was laughing quickly, warming to Joaquin’s kind nature and the warmth of the atmosphere around us. I expected something totally different, but mostly everyone was in a good mood and enjoying themselves. It was infectious. Sure, there was a sense of danger, knowing I was surrounded by gang members, at least half the bar wearing leader jackets, the backs embroidered with a big green mean looking snake. But, right now it seemed the night was for enjoyment and not business.

 

“Still pissed that I _dragged_ you here?” Kevin asked, taking the moment to speak only to me as Joaquin yelled across the bar to someone and motioned for them to come over.

 

“I’m definitely warming to the place,” I gave him a smile. He was right, I needed to get out and spend some time having fun and drinking.

 

Before Kevin and I could exchange any more words we were joined by whomever it was Joaquin was calling over.

 

“This is Sweet Pea,” Joaquin told me before I even looked to him, feeling like my breath was knocked out of my lungs by my unexpected attraction to him. He was tall and very good looking, his hair jet black and a bit of a mess atop of his head, he wore his leather jacket over a simple black tee, dark jeans tucked into black combat boots. He had a snake tattoo creeping up the side of his neck that made him look particularly badass.

 

His smile though, was the most striking thing about him, too mischievous to be just a friendly one. He was desperately handsome, in that bad boy kind of way - dangerous and mysterious.

 

So, maybe I could tell what the appeal of Joaquin was to Kevin – something so completely different to himself. I was really happy I came out, but a little frightened by my attraction to two different people within an hour. I was sexually frustrated, I knew that, too tired from work most days to even care about bringing myself to release.

 

“Cheryl,” I gave him a smile as we shook hands, mine feeling so small inside his.

 

Kevin and Joaquin were called over to play a game against two other Serpents. Kevin gave me a look to make sure I was okay. I smile so he knew it was fine. I’d be only a few feet away.

 

Sweet Pea pulled a stool over for me, offering it for me to sit. He held my hand, helping me up on it. I thanked him and watched as the game began, very aware of the tall man leaning against the table next to me, his jaw perfectly chiseled as he smiled brightly at the game players, teasing them whenever they messed up. It seemed off to me, out of his character even though I’d never met him before.

 

I gave him a smile when he looked side ways at me, not breaking my stare at being caught. He smirked, bringing his beer bottle to his lips and finishing the drink.

 

“Checking me out, gorgeous?”

 

I shrugged, pressing my lips together in an attempt to hide a growing smile.

 

“It’s okay, I like it,” he winked, reaching for my now empty glass. “Can I get you another one?”

 

I nodded and straightened my back, crossing my legs as I watched him walk away. His ass was tight and perfect in the snug jeans. I bit my lip and looked back at the game, taking a deep breath, realizing I was getting away with myself. My friend’s were right – I worked too much and needed to let loose every once in awhile. This alone was proof.

 

Sweet Pea returned with another drink and soon we were a team, playing against the losers, high fiving because we were on fire. I was having too much fun, the time passing quickly as I met more Serpent members.

 

It was getting late, and I noticed Toni was still behind the bar. I hadn’t talked to her all night. I felt torn between her and Sweet Pea, not that anything was going to happen. I knew all too well I’d go home alone, frustrated with only my pink vibrator as a companion.

 

The night was coming to a close, Toni announcing the last call. Joaquin suggested we get going, telling me he’d drop me off at home on their way to Kevin’s.

 

“I can give you a lift, if you want to grab one more drink,” Sweet Pea offered. I didn’t have to think about it long, excited by the idea of him ending up in my bed.

 

“That would be great, actually, thanks.”

 

“You sure,” Kevin asked lowly as he hugged me goodbye.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure, I’ll call you tomorrow, don’t worry.” I kissed his cheek, leaving my red lipstick on his skin.

 

I watched the two leave, the bar significantly more empty as others headed out too.

 

Sweet Pea’s large hand on my back lead me to the bar, causing warmth to shoot through my entire body, just as it had every other time he touched me tonight. I sat up on a stool as he stood by my side.

 

Toni handed us our drinks, as if she saw us coming. My attention was drawn back to her, something inviting about her smile.

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get to know each other more tonight, Cheryl,” Toni spoke, taking a break now that things had slowed down.

 

“I am too, but I guess it’s good for business that you’re so busy,” I responded, thinking this was the oddest small talk I’d ever been a part of while imagining the other person naked. But, I really was disappointed.

 

“Do you mind if I help Toni close up before we head out? She’s down a few people tonight.” Sweet Pea asked, downing half the beer.

 

“Of course not,” I smiled and watched him begin the closing process.

 

“That’s nice of him. Are you guys good friends?” I asked, eyeing Toni and noticing the same snake tattoo on her forearm that Sweet Pea had on his neck. Was she a Serpent too?

 

Good thing I was never afraid of snakes.

 

“Yeah, we go way back, we met when we were teenagers.”

 

I smiled at her, only imagining the type of history they shared. I glanced at Sweet Pea who seemed to know all too well what he was doing. Looking back at Toni, I glanced down at the army tags hanging from her neck.

 

“Were you in the army?” I asked, figuring it was an easier question than asking if she was a Serpent – it was already obvious by her tattoo.

 

“Yep. Sweet Pea was actually in the Marines. Left a year after I did.”

 

“Wow,” I responded, surprised by the similarities between the two.

 

“How do you know Kevin?” Toni asked, our conversation beginning to flow more naturally.

 

I had no idea where tonight would lead, but I was in it now…

 


	3. 2:00AM (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this chapter a two parter since it was getting kind of long, also so I can update a bit quicker due to a few requests.

**_2:00 AM – Sweet Pea_ **

 

After dealing with the last few bar goers who didn’t want to leave, I exited through the front, locking it. I walked around the building, bidding the last few stragglers a good night as they did the same. They were regulars and no one I had to worry about. I entered the bar again, this time from the back. All Toni had to do was set the alarms before we left. I walked up the long hallway, slowing down as the two women came into view. I watched them, each on opposite sides of the bar, talking softly and both smiling.

 

I stopped completely, watching Toni, the person who I was closest to, strong and beautiful, easy going and never giving me shit, even though I knew I deserved it. She was the perfect woman for me – me with tits, _great tits_ – and if I were less afraid of ruining what we had, I would ask her to make it official.

 

Then there was this new woman, her long legs crossed as she sat up on the stool, her already short dress hiked up her creamy thighs. Her skin looked like it was made of porcelain, her eyes were big brown pools, her makeup, clothing and overall demeanor classy yet insanely sexy. I’d never seen a woman like her, and I wanted her.

 

Earlier, when I’d gone over to the bar to get refills, Toni gave me a knowing look.

 

_“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, smiling._

_“What do you think I’m doing, baby?” I asked, looking at her only long enough to give her a wink. Toni and I had been chasing after the same women for years, and it’s something I loved about her, she wasn’t wound up like other women._

_“I think you’re going to be disappointed when she comes home with me,” Toni retorted, rising her eyebrows and challenging me with her words._

_“As long as I can watch,” my mouth watered at the idea of the two beautiful women undressing and touching for my eyes only. Toni and I had never shared someone, but I wanted to see the two of them together, just as much as I wanted to take the new redhead for myself._

 

And so I decided, I was going to make this happen. I was confident, perhaps too much so. My legs led me back to the bar, standing next to Cheryl and placing an arm over the backrest of her stool.

 

“What are you girls talking about? Me?” I smirked. Cheryl had a smile on her face, her big red lips looking too tempting.

 

I didn’t have to look to know Toni was rolling her eyes. “Yeah, specifically about your dick.” She retorted.

 

Without looking at Toni, I moved my hand to Cheryl’s back lightly, feeling her silky hair, “Look baby, if this in anyway makes you feel uncomfortable then I’ll take you home and won’t mention it again… But we’re all adults, and I know we’re all attracted to one another, so would you like to come upstairs with us, to Toni’s apartment?” I may joke around a lot, but I also knew how to be straight with people when needed. This was the least awkward way I knew how to make this happen.

 

Cheryl’s smile had disappeared, not replaced by repulse but with perplexity. She glanced at Toni for approval, and so did I, realizing I hadn’t asked her if she was okay with this invitation for a three way into her home. I had a strong feeling she’d be down for it, considering we were always on the same page when it came to sex and women.

 

Toni gave her a sexy smile and a small shrug, “I’d be lying if I said I’m not interested.”

 

Cheryl looked to me again, then Toni, “Are you… are you guys a couple? Am I intruding here somehow?”

 

Toni raised her eyebrow at me, letting me field the complex question.

 

“Toni and I are… very good, very close friends. I think I speak for us both when I say we’re very interested and you’re definitely not intruding.”

 

Toni gave her a small nod, biting her lip with approval and probably anticipation.

 

“I…” Cheryl swallowed and I could tell she was perhaps a little uncomfortable, maybe not by my proposition but by her desire to do exactly what I’d implied. “I think I’d like that…” I found it very cute, this obviously strong and confident woman, feeling a little shy by my invitation.

 

I gave her my warmest smile and held out my hand, helping her off the stool. She let me hold her hand and because I felt like it was the perfect moment – the bar quiet and dim, I leaned down, my other hand pushing her hair back and watched as she closed her eyes, anticipating my kiss as her lips parted.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that played on my lips before meeting hers, soft and sweet, her scent intoxicating as my tongue asked for entrance, gentle against her delicate skin. She moaned, ever so softly and it drove me wild. I tried my hardest not to be too rough, not wanting to scare her and knowing I had to be gentle for now. I depend the kiss, her tongue dancing around mine. Damn, she knew how to kiss, I’d give her that. The fact that Toni was watching only turned me on more.

 

When I pulled away, my one hand still holding the back of her head and my other holding her hand, her eyes stayed closed for a moment, as if her head was catching up to her lust. She oozed sex and I think she knew it, but I guess that didn’t mean she did this often.

 

I gave her cherry red lips another kiss, lighter and more innocent than the first. She finally smiled, her cheeks starting to match the rest of her as they deepened in color.

 

“Why don’t you guys head up stairs and I’ll meet you in a few?” Toni said, making Cheryl look to her. Still looking down at Cheryl, I smiled to myself, wondering how the hell a guy like me was about to get something others would probably kill for.

 

I guided Cheryl down the bar hallway and out to the stairs that lead up to the apartment. Using my keys I unlocked the door, inviting Cheryl in with a hand gesture.

 

“Drink?” I asked, not bothering to turn the lights on. Toni had fairy lights throughout the apartment, and the outside street lamps were proving the perfect amount of light, dark enough to make the space comfortable, and light enough to let us see.

 

“Definitely,” she replied, looking around, obviously a little nervous but trying not to show it.

 

I rubbed her back and motioned for her to sit on the couch. “Take a seat. Relax.”

 

“Thanks,” she said timidly, so differently to the open flirtatious woman she was downstairs. I knew after she relaxed she’d be okay, and despite what some people may think, I’d never make anyone do something they were uncomfortable with.

 

I took my jacket off and placed it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, grabbing a random red wine from the kitchen counter and opening it. I found a wine glass and poured her a good amount, finding her on the couch, removing her boots and setting them to the side.

 

I sat down and handed her the glass, taken aback when she downed the alcohol. My smile grew as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, letting out a deep sigh, “Sorry, I’m kind of nervous… obviously.”

 

I sat back comfortably, doing my best to be relaxed and calm, hoping it would help her do the same. I pushed her long hair behind her shoulder, trailing my fingers down her soft and perfect skin.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous, you’re a beautiful, powerful person and this doesn’t have to go anywhere you don’t want it to.” I told her, my hand moving down her arm.

 

“I want… this, though. I’m sorry if I’m being…”

 

I closed the distance between us, taking her lips with mine again and feeling as she quickly began to relax, moving in closer and placing her hands on my chest. I turned my body towards her, smiling when she broke apart long enough to mumble, “Oh, screw it,” and kissed me harder.

 

I pulled her waist to me, her chest flushed to mine, my every sense consumed by her small soft moans.

 

The door opening and closing indicated Toni had joined us, but in both our aroused states Cheryl didn’t halt our heated kiss until a moment later.

 

“Oh, please don’t stop. I’m loving this view,” I heard the smile on Toni’s lips without having to look. I hoped she really was okay with this.

 

“You better get your ass here, before I drag you over.” I warned, my eyes still on Cheryl, her chest rising and falling rapidly with excitement. Her breasts were a little too big for her slender frame, pressed together to expose a perfect cleavage.

 

Toni sat to my other side and I leaned back, placing a hand on her back and watching the two goddesses before me exchange lustful stares. I watched as Toni reached a hand to Cheryl’s cheek, the two of them leaning over my lap to meet in the hottest kiss I’d ever seen. Suddenly my mouth watered, like I was about to have my favorite meal. I decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

 

Toni was controlling the moment, which only made me more attracted to her, and I wasn’t sure that could be possible, since she was already the most perfect woman. Their lips moved against one another soft one moment and harsh another, Cheryl moaning when Toni bit at her lip, tugging the way she often did mine.

 

“Come here, baby,” she whispered, pulling Cheryl to stand. As the two stood between my legs, I adjusted myself, uncomfortable under the confines of my jeans, and watch as they continued to kiss. This time pressed up against one another, able to touch and explore.

 

Cheryl broke the kiss long enough to pull Toni’s shirt off, which let’s face it, didn’t cover much in the first place. Toni smiled kindly, noticing the same way as I did that Cheryl was relaxing more, her primal urges taking over.

 

Toni leaned down long enjoy to unzip her boots and step out of them, kicking them to the side, now the slightest bit shorter than Cheryl. She kept eye contact with Cheryl as she popped the bottom to her shorts open, sliding the zipper down and slipping out of them with a sexy shimmy of her hips.

 

She took Cheryl’s hand, placing it on her bra covered breast and leaning in for another deep kiss. I watched as she squeezed the flesh I was so familiar with, knowing exactly how it felt to do the same thing – firm yet perfectly soft.

 

Cheryl’s head dropped back, a heavy exhale escaping as Toni explored her neck, turning Cheryl to face me as she moved behind her, still kissing her neck and shoulder, biting her way up and whispering in her ear. Cheryl looked at me then, as if instructed to do so by Toni. Her eyes were heavy with lust, her bottom lip attacked by her teeth.

 

Toni unzipped the sinfully tight dress that clung to Cheryl’s curves, being teasingly slow as she pushed it off her shoulders and then down her body, leaving Cheryl in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. Her skin was even more perfect that I’d previously though, now on display like an untouched canvas. Her breasts were full and perky, the small pink buds erect with arousal. I couldn’t wait to feel her, imagining her wet and warm around my fingers and throbbing cock.

 

Toni’s hands ran across Cheryl’s soft feminine curves, the kind of beauty that was effortless.

 

Toni took the words out of my mouth when she praised Cheryl’s beauty, her hand slowly dipping down her toned stomach and sliding into the lace panties, giving Cheryl enough time to stop her if she chose to.

 

I watched with greedy eyes as Toni’s hand moved against Cheryl, Cheryl’s hips moving slightly as she moaned and reached a hand back to Toni’s neck. “Fuck, you feel so good, Cher… I know, being watched makes me wet too,” Toni shot me a look as she spoke against Cheryl’s ear, earning moans and soft gasps.

 

“Should we let Sweet Pea share?”

 

Cheryl reached her hand down to me in agreement, causing me to stand and lean down to kiss her, now trapped between Toni and I. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding me desperately close and kissing back urgently.

 

I reached my hand between us, replacing Toni’s, and groaned at how wet she was, my fingers almost instantly coated in the warm sleek arousal.

 

I broke away just in time to see Toni was sucking on her fingers, giving me a dark stare like she was getting something I wasn’t. Yeah, she was getting to taste the beautiful woman we were sharing. The though made me slip a finger into Cheryl, her walls tighter around me than I expected. She gasped in surprise and griped my shirt.

 

I focused on my hand, slipping my finger in and out, then running it around her nerve in circles, before pushing in again and cupping her sex with my palm, curling my finger side her and loving the soft sounds she was making. I couldn’t wait to see her come.

 

Just on queue, Toni moved her hands to Cheryl’s breasts, massaging the mounds and pinching every once in awhile. I decided to add another finger, eager to bring her over the edge.

 

She cursed under her breath and rocked against my hand as I began to pump in and out, the sounds of her wetness and growing moans filling the space. Irritated by the fabric in my way, I used my free hand to push it down her thighs.

 

“Oh my god,” she gasp, bringing a hand atop one of Toni’s. Toni quickly switched their hands, making Cheryl feel herself, the both of them squeezing. I leaned in to kiss and bite at the other side of her neck.

 

“That’s it, baby, let go,” I urged, earning a small scream, followed by pleads not to stop.

 

Her walls tightened before relaxing and bringing a new gush of wetness, the sexiest sounds escaping her gasping lips, jumping when I continued to rub her sensitive nerve before her high had ended.

 

“Oh, fuck…” she sighed then laughed, pushing my hand away in warning, “I haven’t come that hard in… I don’t know when.”

 

I chuckled triumphantly, but Toni took it as a challenge, “I bet my mouth can make you come harder,” she looked into my eyes teasingly as she said the words. “Come to the bedroom and I’ll show you.”

 

She took Cheryl’s hand, leading her to the bedroom and pointing me over. I gave her a smile, excited to see her in action. I was getting to see a completely different part to Toni.

 

“You can be my assistant, big boy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	4. 2:00AM (Part 2)

“You can be my assistant, big boy,”

 

I didn’t have to be told twice, quick on their heels. Inside the bedroom I found myself in the middle, Cheryl pulling my shirt off and Toni unzipping my jeans from behind, her hand slipping in to stroke me. It felt amazing, and I was pretty sure I’d never been harder. Cheryl kissed my chest, her hands moving over the plains of my abdomen; her hand finding its way to Toni’s. I exhaled deeply; thinking the feel of them both rubbing me might make me come. That would be fucking embarrassing.

 

I leaned down to kiss her. Toni pushed my jeans off, and I helped by stepping out of my boots and jeans, feeling better now that most of my clothes were off. I took both of Cheryl’s hands and lead her onto the bed, helping her lean back against my chest as Toni crawled towards us. She sat up on her knees and discarded her bra. Cheryl reached for her, pulling her above us and capturing her lips. This was without a doubt the best night of my life.

 

Toni broke the kiss, only for a moment to kiss me too, our lips joining for the first time in a few days, her familiar taste calming and welcoming. She moaned into my mouth, and when she pulled away to look down I noticed Cheryl had latched onto her breast. As Toni moved down, she kissed Cheryl again, fleeting as she continued down the valley of her breasts and stomach.

 

I moved my hand to Cheryl’s jaw, turning her back to take her lips again, letting Toni do her thing, and realizing things were heating up when Cheryl began to squirm, moaning. I broke the kiss, both of us looking down at Toni as she kissed Cheryl’s quivering thigh and pushed the other one further open.

 

I moved my hands over Cheryl’s breasts, playing aimlessly as I enjoyed the show.

 

“I love how wet you are,” Toni spoke, catching Cheryl off guard as she didn’t ease her teasing, only skipping past her pussy to place kisses onto the other thigh.

 

“Oh, please,” she whispered, pressing her hips forward. I smirked, pinching her taunt nipple and earning a gasp.

 

“Yeah, Toni, please,” I agreed. “Show me how it’s done.”

 

Toni smirked at me, “You definitely don’t need lessons on how to eat pussy.” And with her praise for my pussy eating skills she gave both Cheryl and I what we wanted, moving her mouth to suck, lick and kiss her center.

 

“Oh… god… oh, shit…” Cheryl dropped her head back on my shoulder, reaching down to bury her hands in Toni’s hair. “Yes…”

 

When her legs began to shake, fighting not to tighten around Toni’s head, I reached down to take the back of her knees. I pulled her legs open and back. Toni’s perfect ass was up in the air as she feasted on the beauty that was so openly giving herself to us.

 

Cheryl’s squirming and noises proved Toni was quickly bringing her to the edge. I tightened my grip, impossibly hard against Cheryl’s back, her movement against me made me want to hold her down while fucking her into oblivion.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” she hissed. I sucked her ear lob into my mouth, licking up the delicate skin.

 

“Precisely what I plan to do to you next,” I groaned, licking up the light layer of sweat that had formed on her neck.

 

Her body tensed as she came, shaking slightly and gasping for breath. God, she was beautiful.

 

I didn’t let her knees go; knowing Toni probably won’t stop at just one orgasm. She sat up on her knees, licking her lips, her chin wet with Cheryl’s juices, and used her fingers to spread Cheryl’s lower lips open, running it over her swollen nerve with her middle finger, gentle and calm, confident in her actions.

 

“You’re both so beautiful,” Toni mused, continuing to touch Cheryl. “I can’t wait to watch him fuck you,” that seemed to be enough to send Cheryl into another release, her legs fighting against my hold.

 

Toni rubbed her with four fingers, making Cheryl yell in surprise and probably heightened sensitivity. Toni leaned over us, letting me taste Cheryl off her lips for a second. I finally released her legs, a moan escaping her lips, her red lipstick smudged and looking sinful in its implication.

 

Cheryl joined Toni; both on their knees and this time engaged in a full-blown make out, hands in each other’s hair and bodies close. Cheryl reached for my chest, her gentle fingers running down to the waste band of my black boxer briefs. I helped by slipping them down and off, getting back into my comfortable position. Cheryl’s eyes were on me, filled with lust as Toni kissed her neck, whispering compliments about how good she smelt and felt.

 

I stroked myself, giving Cheryl a wink and smiling when she blushed, watching me. Her hands slipped into the sides of Toni’s G-string, pulling the fabric done her thighs. Toni stood from the bed, discarding the fabric to the floor as Cheryl came to lean over me.

 

“Come here, baby,” I said, my voice heavy with need. I cupped her face and captured her red stained lips, feeling Toni sit beside us. When Cheryl pulled back to look at me, her hand traveling down my stomach to where I desperately wanted it, I noticed Toni was caressing her back.

 

“I’m a little overwhelmed,” she confessed. “I’ve never had two people pay so much attention to me. I’ve never felt so good,” she shivered at Toni’s touch.

 

“Just relax and enjoy yourself, don’t worry about anything else.” I tried to ease, feeling better when she smiled and gave me a small nod, leading her kisses down my chest and stomach. Toni gathering Cheryl’s hair back was as hot as Cheryl’s lips were wrapping around my cock, her hot mouth wet and soft before she licked the pre come forming on the tip.

 

“Fuck,” I breathed, her slow movement taking me into her warm mouth further, her tongue swirling around me. She used her hand, stroking each time her lips reach the top. “That feels so fucking good.”

 

She moaned, sending vibrations through my pulsating cock, and I realized Toni had started to stroke between Cheryl’s legs again, giving her ass the most erotic slap. I held off coming, wanting to come inside her pussy before her mouth. I knew I had to have enough stamina to go twice tonight, which was definitely not going to be a problem. Tonight alone would be the source of every sexual fantasy for at least the next year.

 

I pulled her off me gently and positioned her onto her back, so her head was at the foot of the bed, and leaned above her body. Toni joined, close enough to touch, leaning on her side and caressing Cheryl’s chest. Cheryl cupped her cheek with one hand, the two completely stunning in their opposite beauty.

 

I took myself into my hand, settling between her legs and rubbing the tip along her slit, so wet that I don’t think I’d ever felt anyone wetter. She moaned and arched her back, “Please… I need it.” She all but whimpered.

 

Without wanting to deny her, I pushed in, her walls instantly tightening and feeling so fucking good I had to fight not to thrust all the way it.

 

“You need this?” I asked, finally buried inside her, my hands gripping her thighs.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, “Please.”

 

I pulled back, thrusting into her gently still. After the third time she groaned, “Fuck you’re huge.” Boosting my ego.

 

Toni chuckled, teasing Cheryl’s nipple. “Doesn’t it feel so amazing though, filling up every inch of you?” She asked, brushing hair off Cheryl’s face.

 

“Yes…” I began to move a little faster, to see if she was okay.

 

“This okay?” I asked, my voice a little strained.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes, fuck me.” She whispered, bringing her hand up to her hair to grip it, looking down at where our bodies were connected, my cock appearing only to disappear inside her again with a rough thrust.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” I smirked only momentarily before frowning, the sensation feeling so good.

 

I held her hips to me, the sounds of our skin slapping against each other with force mixed with her moans and gasped, “I can’t… Oh god, I’m gonna come,” she cried, closing her eyes tight and pushing her hips towards mine. Toni kissed her neck, whispering words of encouragement. I didn’t stop, my thighs burning from the repetitive movement but the need to make her come outweighed anything else.

 

She bit her lip as her body shook with release, gripping the blankets beneath us as I fucked her through the high, not stopping and letting the aftershocks bring on another orgasm.

 

She gasped and reached for my thigh, digging her long red nails into the flesh and fighting with my hold, her back arching and trying to pull away. I felt the gush of wetness coat my length, only making me crave more.

 

“I don’t think I can come anymore,” she moaned, grabbing onto my hands that were holding her hips.

 

With a few more thrusts I stilled and came inside her, hard. I collapsed next to her, afraid I’d crash her otherwise. When I looked over at her again, she had a big smile across her face, breathing deeply to come down from her high.

 

Toni was caressing her body gently, our eyes connecting. I loved her so fucking much. She gave me so much, and then more. With her I had a family, a connection that made me feel a sense of belonging.

 

Cheryl cupped my cheek gently, giving me a kiss before rolling to her other side, kissing Toni deeper and shifting them so she was on top, lips locked and hands touching everywhere they could reach.

 

“I think you’ve been neglected,” Cheryl pouted and Toni smiled.

 

“Oh no, baby, there’s literally nothing else I’d rather do than watch you and SP…”

 

Cheryl began kissing down her neck, caressing her breast, “Oh, but you can keep doing that if you want.”

 

With a cute smirk from Cheryl, she began making her way down Toni’s body, licking her nipples with the tip of her tongue, teasing and making Toni arch her back for more.

 

By the time Cheryl’s face was between her legs, I was getting hard again, stroking slowly as I watched. She looked at me, glancing down at my working hand and biting her lip, so beautiful in her ecstasy.

 

“Fuck my mouth, baby… Oh, please,” she gasped at whatever Cheryl was doing.

 

I raised my eyebrows at her, but like always complied with most of her requests. I got up off the bed, Cheryl stopping long enough for me pull Toni to the edge of her bed, her head dropping back off the edge.

 

I kneeled down so I was level with her glorious mouth, opening up and waiting for me. With one hand gripping my ass, and her other in Cheryl’s hair we both took from her greedily.

 

I couldn’t get over how she’d never been sexier, wide open and getting feasted on by Cheryl while I fucked her mouth, knowing her limits with how deep and fast I could go.

 

It didn’t take long for me to pull out and come again, this time on her chest, her moaning and the way Cheryl was forcing her legs open indicating she was coming undone.

 

“Fuck,” I collapsed on the bed next to them, Toni giggling a little as she came down from her release.

 

We all laid there for a few minutes, not speaking and coming down to reality. I let the girls use the shower first, the two of them much messier than I was, and got in for a quick shower when they were done.

 

When I was done I found them in bed, Cheryl borrowing one of Toni’s t-shirts.

 

“We want to cuddle, you’re in the middle.” Toni told me.

 

“Whatever you girls say,” I smiled, going to grab a clean pair of underwear. I kept clean clothes at Toni’s apartment since I was here so often, and went to join the girls in bed, smiling to myself when they cuddled into me.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 10:30AM

**_Cheryl -  
_ **

 

When I woke up the next morning all was quiet, the light on the other side of my eyelids was dim but my body knew it was later than I usually woke up. As the rest of me slowly became more aware I smiled to myself, the feel of Sweet Pea against my body the best way to start the day.

 

He was on his back, his arm outstretched towards my side of the bed as I cuddled against his hard and hot body, my head on his shoulder, tucked into his side as my leg hooked around his, my arm around his waist.

 

I peaked up at him then, his face completely relaxed and soft as he slept, his head slightly turned to me. I bit my lip, not wanting to move and wake him. My eyes shifted to the other side of the bed, Toni turned away from us, her pretty pink hair a wild mess against the pillows. Sweet Pea’s other arm was in the space between them on the bed. They were both so beautiful, my whole body igniting at the thought of us all together. Last night was without a doubt the best sexual experience I’d ever had.

 

When Sweet Pea groaned and shifted a little, his arm moving around my shoulder I went stiff, worried I’d woken him. I looked at him, a small smile on his face as he looked at me sleepily, “Morning,”

 

“Morning,” I whispered, smiling and snuggling into him when he moved both arms around me, shifting me on top of himself, my legs moving to straddle him, biting my lip at the feel of him against me, the only thing between us was the soft fabric of his boxer briefs.

 

“You sleep okay, baby?” he asked, smoothing my hair down my back as I tucked my face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Really good. You?”

 

I felt the slight movement of his chest as he chuckled, “Really good.” He repeated, making my cheeks burn as I remembered last night.

 

“Give me a kiss,” he encouraged, his fingers coming below my chin to make me lean up to him.

 

Our lips pressed against one another, warm and soft. “I don’t want to wake Toni.” I whispered.

 

“I’m awake,” Toni said softly, the two of us looking towards her as she tuned to her other side, a sleepy smile on her face, “I was just hoping I’d get to listen to you two have some morning sex.” She admitted.

 

I could feel the moisture seeping out of me, my mind hyper aware of last night and desperately wanting a repeat. I was pretty sure they ruined all future lovers, no one had ever made me feel more wanted.

 

“We were just waiting for you to wake your sleepy ass up,” Sweet Pea teased and I smiled at the shocked expression Toni gave him.

 

“Oh, me? Excuse me. You’re the one that only wakes up for sex… Must be why he’s awake now,” she added, looking at me with a smirk.

 

Sweet Pea shifted me onto my back between the two and I looked between them, knowing I was the luckiest girl in the world right now.

 

I gasped lightly when Sweet Pea’s hand gripped my thigh, lifting my leg up and over his, my knee hooking up and around him, “What do you think, gorgeous, you up for some morning sex?” he asked huskily and I felt myself throbbing with need.

 

“Yes, please.” I whispered, biting into my lip as Toni lifted my other leg up and over hers, the same way Sweet Pea had, spreading me open. The simple act of being between them and so open was a complete turn on in itself.

 

“Such a sweet girl, too,” Sweet Pea said, the praise sparking my insides as he gave my neck a kiss and shifted my arm so it was under his head. I did the same with my other, completely spread apart on Toni’s bed with both of them paying me attention.

 

I felt my back arch a little on it’s own, craving their touch and feeling desirable and powerful in letting them do what they wanted, like they couldn’t help but worship my aching body.

 

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Toni added, telling Sweet Pea but also giving me a little smile, her fingers dancing over my exposed abdomen, her t-shirt hiked high up on my waist.

 

Sweet Pea moaned in agreement, his strong hand gripping my thigh and making me wish for his touch. I could feel the moisture oozing out of me shamelessly, soaking my whole center.

 

Toni lifted the t-shirt above my breasts, my nipples already hard with arousal as she circled a dark manicured nail around the sensitive skin, “Have you ever seen more perfect tits?”

 

Oh, god, I was dying, pressing my chest into her fingertips as I’m sure they’d make me come without even touching between my legs. I’d never been more aroused or crazed with lust.

 

“Every inch of her is flawless… Fucking beautiful,” Sweet Pea agreed, the two discussing me like I wasn’t even here and it was so fucking hot, making me feel like the most important thing in the world, deserving of their praise.

 

“Please,” I whimpered before I even realized I was doing it.

 

Sweet Pea smirked teasingly before kissing my neck, teasing my pulse point with his hot wet tongue, “Oh god…”

 

“Don’t worry, Cher… we’ll make sure you’re thoroughly ravished before you set foot off this bed.” Toni promised.

 

I whimpered at her words, my head falling back to allow Sweet Pea better access.

 

Sweet Pea’s hand traveled down my thigh, making my hips buck up, in need of contact, “Please,” I whimpered again, completely lost in lust, my body still so relaxed from the night before, and wanting more.

 

“Shit,” I gasped when his finger ran from my opening to my clit, feeling the amount of moisture as he kept going, sliding his finger higher up and further back, the feel of him touching both my openings back and forth over and over sinfully good.

 

He gave me a cheeky smile, looking down at my chest, still being teased, making me gasp every time she pinched from one nipple to the other, weak whimpers escaping my lips.

 

“Feel how fucking wet she is for us, baby,” he told Toni, the two of them sharing a kiss above me, my eyes glued to them. They were so beautiful, olive skin a stark contrast again mine, beautiful ink coloring them from head to toe, both so strong as I lay helpless between them, wanting them to do whatever they wanted with me.

 

When Toni’s hand joined Sweet Pea’s I moaned, arching my back more deeply at the feel of both their hands on me.

 

They kissed my chest, their mouths latching onto each breast, “Oh my god,” I cried, always loving when someone paid them attention, but two people doing the job, neither one neglected and having to wait their turn, was almost too much.

 

I cried their names multiple times; lost and knowing I’d float away if it wasn’t for them both holding me down. I didn’t hold back as I let my orgasm rip through my entire body, feeling it in my toes, whimpering in sensitivity when they continued, Toni’s hand moving to my stomach and Sweet Pea’s hand taping my whole sex, the wet sound so erotic, that I wanted more. I wanted them to take everything I had.

 

“Time for this good little pussy to take some big dick,” Toni told me confidently, looking into my eyes with her beautiful stare. I loved how assertive she was, and confident.

 

She kissed my lips for the first time and I melted into the mattress, “Think you can do that for me, baby?” she asked gently and I nodded, wanting to please her.

 

“Turn towards me, back against SP.” She instructed.

 

They both shifted to release my arms and legs as I weakly moved onto my side, Sweet Pea helping as he held me back against his strong chest, his prominent erection poking my ass as I wiggled it a little against him and heard him chuckle, tickling my neck with his lips.

 

I felt him shift as he removed his boxer briefs, his length coming between my ass cheeks and gliding against me easily due to all the come that had dripped there. I’d never owned my sexuality so fully before, and I didn’t want to ever go back. I felt really comfortable with them.

 

Toni trapped me between the two, hot and sweaty as we kissed, my moans desperate against her mouth.

 

Sweet Pea lifted my leg up over his again, the angle different but the action the same. I hooked my knee back, holding myself open easily as he reached between my legs to help guide his thick dick into me.

 

I pressed down on his length, needing him completely. He cursed into my hair from behind, gripping my hip tightly as he began to fill me up over and over. Toni was right; he was huge and filled up every bit of space, making me feel like I was going to tear into two, but I didn’t care. I needed it.

 

When Toni reached between us, switching between playing with my clit and fondling his balls, we both groaned.

 

“You know what I’m going to do next?” Toni spoke sexily, moving away from my lips and addressing us both but speaking directly to me.

 

“After he fills you up with his hot come…”

 

I moaned at the thought of him spilling in waves inside me like he had last night.

 

“I’m going to suck you dry and take every last drop you give me,”

 

At her words, and the way her finger pressed against my nerve, Sweet Pea pounding into me from behind, I cried out, louder than before, my body erupting in the most intense orgasm I’d ever experienced, a sense of dread mixing into the pleasure as I realized I was soaked, probably getting it all over them too.

 

_What the fuck…_

 

It felt so fucking good though, my body trembling as they slowed their movements down a little and I heard Sweet Pea chuckled behind me.

 

“Oh fuck,” I whispered, looking down at the mess.

 

“Yeah, baby, that’s what I’m talking about,” Sweet Pea groaned against my neck, feeling his ejaculation shoot into me in squirts, groaning as he moved a few more times to finish.

 

Toni’s eyes met my concerned ones with so much compassion. What the hell had just happened?

 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, Toni’s face turning to brief confusion. I felt so embarrassed.

 

She moved her hand to my chin, making me look at her, the moisture on her hand making me close my eyes in shame.

 

“Is that the first time you squirted, baby?” she asked gently, Sweet Pea slipping out of me with a groan.

 

I looked at her then with curiosity, realizing that I’d seen it in porn before, probably years ago, but thought it was only something a handful of women were capable of. I didn’t really watch porn often anyway and I’d definitely never experienced whatever that was.

 

My body felt drained, yet so relaxed and satisfied, Sweet Pea kissing my shoulder as he breathed deeply.

 

I nodded and she smiled, pecking my lips, “Well congratulations, beautiful… Did it feel good?”

 

I nodded. Fuck it felt _so_ good. I just wished the sudden sense of dread and shame hadn’t clouded the moment. “Yes,”

 

“Felt amazing around my cock too, so fucking wet and warm,” he assured softly. He was such a guy, and I loved it.

 

Toni smirked, “Of course you liked it, you’ve begged me to gush on your face before, you animal.” Toni winked at me as she teased Sweet Pea.

 

“Shut up, Toni, I don’t want her to think I’m some loser who begs you for sex.”

 

I laughed at their banter, knowing they were just trying to make me feel better about the mess I’d caused. And they succeeded, they both seemed to like it, and now that I knew this new amazing thing was possible I couldn’t wait for a next time.

 

Toni winked at me before propping herself up on her elbow, “But you are… You should hear how hot it is when he begs for it… This big strong man willing to do anything for some pussy…”

 

I bit my lip, imagining it. That would be hot. Being so wanted by the two of them already was, I could only imagine either of them begging me for it and how quickly I’d give in to either of them.

 

“Fuck you,” he simply replied, like Toni was right and he knew it.

 

She caressed my jaw and smiled at me gently again, “I promise I’ll show you one day soon. We’ll tie him up and make him watch, see how long it takes until he’s begging…”

 

I desperately wanted a next time, and a time after that, and after that…

 

“But right now, I believe I said something about drinking you dry… You ready?”

 

I nodded again, shifting onto my back as Toni went straight for my pussy and did as she said she would, both mine and Sweet Pea’s combined come spilling out of me as she worked me hard, my legs shaking with another impeding orgasm.

 

The bed was drenched beneath us but no one seemed to care, Sweet Pea capturing my lips as I moaned into him and reached a hand down into Toni’s hair, gasping strings of ‘oh, god’ as I came again, not as strong as before but still so satisfying.

 

“God you both taste so good,” she said, coming back up my body and giggling when Sweet Pea moved and positioned her under himself.

 

He looked at me with his sexy dark stare and my heart fluttered, “You okay with me fucking her for all this teasing she’s been putting us through?” he asked, and it turned me on that he was asking me, like I had a say in what happened to her.

 

“There’s literally nothing I want more,” I purred, feeling confident in my sexuality after everything we’d shared thus far.

 

He smirked, gripping Toni’s wrists above her on the bed with one hand as she squirmed, looking so damn sexy while helpless under him. “You two are going to kill me,” she said, gasping when he shoved into her roughly, her legs wrapping around his waist.

 

I watched from beside them, biting my lip at the sight. His ass flexed as he moved into her with deep, hard, and fast thrusts, making her cry out with each one.

 

He was rough with her, his free hand gripping her face and forcing her to look at him as he fucked her into the bed, “Tease me all you want, but we both know you beg for this dick just as much…”

 

Toni cried out, looking into Sweet Pea’s eyes like he was her world, and I adored the exchange. They were perfect together, and they made me feel perfect with them.

 

“Do it, beg for me to let you come,”

 

I tried not to moan, biting my lip and squeezing my legs shut. It was really sexy to watch him dominate her, a woman who was so in charge and confident since the moment we’d met.

 

Toni bit into her lip, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to pry her face out of his tight grip.

 

“Come on, baby, I can feel you, I know when you want to come,”

 

She groaned, gasping as she whispered, “Fuck… Please, please,”

 

“I want Cher to hear you beg me for it!” he demanded.

 

“Please, please, can I come?” she cried, beautiful in her desperation.

 

He moved her face toward me, our eyes connecting. She was incredible, they both were, caught in the pent up moment right before release.

 

“Ask Cher for permission,” he said hotly against her cheek, his tongue licking at the side of her mouth.

 

“Can I please?” she gasped, “Please, can I come?”

 

“Of course,” I managed to say, completely blown away by the sight before me.

 

Toni cried through her release, Sweet Pea gripping her throat next as he found his second release inside her.

 

They both collapsed on the bed and Toni turned to me, the two of us embracing in a comforting hug. She breathed into my hair heavily as I stroked her pink locks, wanting to be gentle with her after seeing the way Sweet Pea had handled her. He’d been gentler with me, and I hope one day I’d get to experience what Toni just did. I knew that kind of comfort and trust came from knowing the other person completely, and I literally had known them for less than 24 hours.

 

Sweet Pea smacked her ass and she yelped, looking back at him with a pout and making me laugh lightly.

 

“Don’t forget who the fucking boss is in this bedroom,” he told her, making her laugh.

 

“Oh, baby, I’m the boss. You only have control when I let you.”

 

Sweet Pea moved behind her so she was squished between us. “Don’t make me do that to you again,” he warned, giving me a wink.

 

“Are you two always like this?” I asked with a soft laugh.

 

They both replied with, “Yeah,” and “Pretty much,”

 

“Perfect,” I replied. I wanted to get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now complete. I originally thought I'd right more but it didn't happen. Hope you enjoyed the smut :)


End file.
